The invention relates to a spinning machine having a plurality of drafting units, each comprising several bottom rollers which are constructed as roller sections and which, by way of shiftable clutch elements and driving wheels, are connected with a drive.
A spinning machine of the initially mentioned type is the object of an older German Patent Application P 38 44 072.5, corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 07/455,187, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,263 which is no prior publication. In this spinning machine, the fiber-carrying areas of the bottom rollers, in addition, are separated by means of a partition from the area receiving the clutch elements and the driving wheels.
It is an object of the invention to improve the shielding of the driving elements with respect to the fiber-carrying areas in a spinning machine of the above-mentioned type.
This object is achieved in that the fiber-carrying area of the bottom rollers is separated from the area receiving the clutch elements and the driving wheels by means of a partition, in which case the partitions of two adjacent drafting units are connected with one another.
In this construction, the partitions of adjacent drafting units are combined so that they form a structural unit that can be mounted as such.
In an advantageous development of the invention, it is provided that two partitions respectively are connected with one another by means of a transverse web to form a U-shaped profile. This U-shaped profile forms a tub-shaped component which permits a clear separation between the driving areas and the sliver-carrying areas.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the sliver-carrying areas of the bottom rollers of the drafting units which follow one another in the longitudinal direction of the machine alternately face one another and face away from one another, and in that the partitions of the respective fiber-carrying areas which face one another are connected with one another.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.